The present invention generally relates to a drumstick mounted mutable tambourine. More specifically, the invention relates to the present invention relates to a device that mutes and un-mutes a drumstick tambourine.
Attempts have been made to combine percussive instruments to extend the range of effects that a single percussionist can achieve, including providing a combination tambourine and drumstick.
However, there is a need for an instrument that combines a drumstick and a tambourine, but that is mutable.